Into the Light
by naleyalwaysandforever
Summary: This is a sequel to Out of the Shadows. You do not need to have read the first to understand but you should know that Holly is Andy's cousin. Lots of drama and a case that drawls in the whole division. Please R&R!
1. Visitors

**A/N: Hello all! This is a sequel to my story Out of the Shadows. You do not have to have read the first to understand but it may be difficult to understand at times. For those new to the story, Holly McNally is Andy's cousin. She is currently dating Dov. Also, I am trying to incorporate the themes from this season into the story so bear with me. Enjoy! ~S~**

By nine o'clock Monday morning, 15th Division was already buzzing with activity. By the time Holly walked in the front doors, she was already sure it was going to be a long day.

"Parade in twenty, McNally," Best said as Holly walked by him, uniform in hand.

"Yes, sir." She pulled the door to the locker room open. Everyone inside said good morning and Holly walked over to her locker and put her bag down on the benches in the middle of the room. She changed into her uniform, put her street clothes in her locker, and sat down on the bench to wait for Andy.

"You're in a good mood," Andy said.

"Dad called this morning," Holly said. Holly and Andy's fathers were brothers.

Andy laughed. "And what did Uncle Charlie have to say?"

"That he's coming to town."

"Oh shit," Andy said turning serious. "When?"

"Tomorrow night. His plane lands at seven." 

"Is he staying with you?"

"Yep, in the spare bedroom."

"Well at least you get to see your dad. When was the last time?"

"When he and your dad showed up drunk to aunt Alice's wedding." Holly turned on Andy. "You have to come with me to pick him up."

Andy laughed. "Why me? Shouldn't you be asking your boyfriend?"

"Dad doesn't know about me and Dov yet. Besides, dad's always liked you, even more than he likes me and I'm his only kid."

"He loves you."

"Then he sure has a funny way of showing it. Please, you have to come with me."

"What if I going to be with Sam?"

"Great, bring him too."

"You want me to bring my boyfriend but you won't bring yours?"

"Oh my god, fine," Holly cried in desperation. "Dov can come too. Are you really going to make me beg?"

Andy was caving. "Okay, here's the deal. If you can get Sam to agree then we'll go."

"Done." Holly practically skipped towards the door.

"He's going to hate it," Andy called after her.

Holly turned back to Andy. "But he loves me so I'll get him to agree," she said with a sly grin.

As if on cue, Sam came into the locker room. "There's a really good parade going on, you guys should come check it out."

Holly just smiled at him. "Sam," she said sweetly.

He remained quiet for a long time and just looked at her. "No," he said and went back out the door.

Andy laughed and Holly chased him out the door. Andy turned and closed her locker as Holly came back in the room. "What did he say?"

"I haven't asked him yet. He practically ran down the hallway." She grabbed Andy's arm. "C'mon, we're late for parade."

The girls walked into parade and stood against the back wall with Sam. Dov spotted Holly and motioned for her to come sit in the chair by himself and Chris. Not wanting to interrupt Best, she shook her head.

"Today has been a slow day on 911 calls so you are going out on regular patrol. Be close to your radios in case something comes up. And now partner assignments for the day. Epstein and Swarek. Williams and McNally." Holly and Andy laughed. You would think that after four months, Best would remember that he had two McNally's on his force. "Andy McNally that is," he added. "Shaw and Peck. Diaz and Holly McNally. Alright people; serve, protect, and don't screw up."

Andy turned to Holly. "I'll see you later." She walked over to Williams.

Dov walked over to Holly with Chris and Gail right behind him. "I get landed with Swarek and you two get to chill together?"

"I wouldn't exactly call our job 'chilling'," Holly said laughing.

Swarek, who had been leaning against the wall, stood up. "Epstein, you ready to head out brother?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Sam spun around and left Dov following on his heels.

"Ready partner?" Chris asked without even glancing at Gail.

"Sure…partner," Holly said awkwardly. Chris never talked like that.

They walked to the cars and got in. "Let's hit it," Holly said getting into the car.

Chris pulled out of the parking lot and directed the car towards downtown. He never said a word.

After about ten minutes, Holly tried to cut the tension. "Riding in silence is awesome."

Chris gave a half hearted laughed . "Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Chris."

He hesitated. "Me and Gail are having issues."

"Want to talk about it?"

Chris looked at her wearily. "I don't know that I should."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to tell you're secret to the whole division? Really, are we in middle school?"

"That's not what I meant, but okay."

"Okay."

"Someone made a pass at Gail."

Holly laughed.

"Why is that funny?"

"Chris, Gail's pretty. People are gong to make passes at her a lot. You can't let it get you this angry."

"This wasn't a normal pass."

"What do you mean?"

"He confessed his love for her. He talked about their future kids. He kissed her."

"Sounds like a creep."

"I didn't use to think so."

"Wait, you know him?"

"Yep."

"Asshole."

"That's what I'm saying."

"What does Gail say?"

"Not much. She says it didn't mean anything but you can tell by her eyes and her words that she doesn't fully mean it."

Holly hesitated before talking. "Chris, I've gotten to know Gail over the past four months. I would consider her a friend as much as that is possible with her. I'm going to tell you something and I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone else, but I truly think you deserve better."

He looked over at her. "Really?"

"Really," Holly said giving him a smile. "Now enough with the heavy."

"Coffee?"

"Hell yes."

Dov had successfully annoyed the shit out of Sam. He just wouldn't stop talking. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hasn't stopped you so far," Sam said with annoyance.

"What would you do if you kissed a cop you worked with?"

"I have done that once or twice," Sam said, annoyance growing. Everyone knew he was dating Andy and it wasn't like it was a secret that Dov and Holly were together.

Dov hesitated before speaking again. "No, I mean someone other than your girlfriend."

Sam slammed on the brakes. "You kissed another cop from 15?" Sam was so angry he was actually yelling, not something he usually does.

"I was having a reaction to some medication I was on."

"You're dating Holly. Someone I actually don't hate being around."

"I know," Dov said looking at the floor.

"You've got to tell her."

"I know."

"Today," Sam said giving Dov a stern look.

"I know," Dov said again, not looking up from the floor.

Sam put the car in drive again. "You are so screwed."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! ~S~**


	2. Drama in the Precinct

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I love seeing them in my email. Lol. Hope you enjoy chapter 2. ~S~**

By the time everyone returned to the barn, every officer was exhausted. Many calls came in but they were routine things that didn't require much investigation.

Chris and Holly walked in the doors and over to their desks. Dov and Gail were chatting and laughing at Gail's desk. When Chris saw then, he turned around and headed towards the locker room.

"Chris?" Holly called after him.

Gail jumped up and went after him. "Chris?"

He kept walking.

"Chris, are you ever going to talk to me?"

He spun around angrily. "You want to talk, fine. Why don't you start with how the kiss meant nothing."

"I told you, it didn't."

"You're lying. It's written all over your face. You're into him Gail."

"No…," Gail started.

"Stop," Chris yelled. "Just stop lying."

"Okay," she yelled, cutting him off.

Chris just glared at her.

"Okay," she said again quietly.

"Good."

"Chris,…" she started again.

"Don't Gail," Chris said quietly. "We're done."

"But…"

"Just go," he said turning back around and heading to the showers.

Gail walked out of the locker room and headed down the hallway towards interview 1.

Holly saw Gail leave the locker room upset. Chris must have ended things. After a time, she went into the locker room to change back into her jeans and tank top from that morning.

Holly was dressed and sitting on the bench in the locker room waiting for Chris to come out, when he finally did.

"Holly what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Gail told you?"

"It wasn't hard to guess."

"Yeah," Chris put his uniform in his locker.

"So, are you okay?"

"I will be." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Yes you will. You're a great guy, Chris Diaz. One day you'll find a girl who appreciates that."

"Thanks, Holly," Chris said and she went back to her desk to finish up some paperwork.

Sam was sitting at his desk when Dov walked over. "Sir?"

Sam didn't even look up. "You know the nice thing about end of shift, Epstein?"

"What's that sir?"

"I don't have to talk to you for the rest of the evening." He grinned at Dov.

"Sir, I…"

"Did you tell Holly yet?" Sam asked cutting him off.

"That's…"

"Well…"

"I can't. I can't hurt her."

"You have to tell her."

"Would you do it?"

Sam laughed and then realized that Dov was serious. "Hell no!"

"Please, she'll take it better coming from you."

"No."

"I'll give you a hundred bucks."

"I don't want your money."

"Please, man. I just can't do it."

Sam sighed. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Because I like her and want to make this as easy on her as possible."

"Thank you," Dov cried as he filled with relief from being let off the hook.

Sam pointed at Dov. "You're an asshole. Now get out of here before I hurt you myself."

Holly was sitting at Dov's desk waiting for him to get back. His phone vibrated to alert him that he had a new text. It was from Gail.

"What the hell," Holly asked to no one in particular.

Before she could stop herself, she had opened the text. _**Dov. Chris and I broke up. Can I see you tonight?**_

Holly was so shocked that she didn't hear Sam approach her. "McNally, can I talk to you for a second?"

She put the phone down slowly. "Uh…yeah."

Holly followed Sam to interview 2. "What's up?"

"You might want to sit down."

"Okay…" She sat on the table.

"It's about Dov."

"And Gail?"

Sam looked shocked. "You know?"

"I had a feeling. Chris told me what happened, but he left out a name."

"Oh."

Holly put her hands on her face. "This is so not ideal."

"If it makes you feel any better, I had to confess cheating to someone I'm not even dating."

Holly laughed. "Lucky you." She stood up.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I will be. I can't say the same for Dov though." She smiled.

Sam laughed. "Do what you gotta do."

"I gotta do it," Holly said with a smile. She opened the door and stopped. "You coming the Penny later?"

"Yep, you?"

"After this, definitely." She left the room. "Here goes nothing," she said to nobody again. She walked out to the desks and saw Dov sitting on his desk.

When he spotted her he jumped up. "Holly."

She walked right up to him. "Gail, really?"

"It was an accident."

"Yeah? Well it was an accident that left you single. We're done." She turned around to leave. Everyone in the division were now watching.

"Holly," Dov called from behind her.

Holly spun around and punched him in the face. When she turned back to the crowd, Best was standing right in front of her. "Shit."

Best was quiet for a long while. Holly was sure she was in trouble now. "I'm going to chalk this one up to self-defense." He was letting her off the hook.

Holly nodded and left the division. She headed straight for the Black Penny. This situation called for alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol.

**A/N: I know the chapter was short. I needed to get this out of the way so I could take the story in the direction I'm picturing. The next chapter will introduce the big case, I promise. PLEASE review! ~S~**


	3. Forgiveness and Hatred

**A/N: Here is chapter 3. Hope you like it. ~S~**

Holly walked straight up to the bar. Taking a seat, she ordered a beer. Downing it, she got another.

Someone set a half-drunk beer next to Holly on the bar. She looked up to see Luke standing above her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Holly said motioning for him to sit.

Luke saw Holly's drink of choice and laughed.

"What," she asked defensively.

"Nothing. That's just not the type of alcohol I'd expect to see you drinking?"

"Oh really? And what would you expect?"

"Something fruity."

Holly glared at him, then smiled. "Usually that's true but today it just wasn't strong enough."

"What happened?"

"Why do you assume that something happened? Why can't I just be having a bad day?"

"Um, the definition of a bad day is something happening that upsets you."

"Right."

Luke quietly waited for her to proceed.

"Dov and I broke up."

"He finally realized what a pain in the ass you are," Luke joked.

"You are so funny," Holly said sarcastically.

Luke knew he'd hit a nerve so he stayed quiet.

"Dov cheated on me."

"Oh."

"Yeah, with Gail."

"Bastard."

"Pretty much," Holly said taking a drink.

"When?"

"A while ago. He just kissed her but it's still cheating, you know."

The door to the Penny opened and in walked Sam, Andy, Traci, Noelle, Oliver, Jerry, and Best. Andy and Traci walked over to Holly while the older officers took seats at the bar.

"Luke," Andy said to the detective.

"Andy," he said back.

In the four months since they split, they had become friends.

Andy turned to Holly. "Sam told me what happened. Are you okay?" She hugged Holly.

Traci hugged her too. "I can't believe he didn't even have the balls to tell you himself," Traci said.

"I'm fine," Holly said. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine." She stood up. "Let's get a table and some food that really bad for us."

Traci ordered drinks a large pizza before joining them at the table.

Holly saw Chris walk in, spot the three women at the table, and go sit at the bar.

She got up. "Give me a second," she said as she walked over to Chris. "You didn't tell me it was Dov."

"It wasn't my place. Nice hit by the way," he said with a smile.

"Thank you." After a few seconds of silence, she picked up his drink. "Okay, come on. Nobody should drink alone." She carried his drink over to their table, Chris following her.

Sam came over as well and sat between Holly and Andy.

"Well hello not boyfriend," Holly joked.

Sam laughed. "Yeah not, as in never going to happen."

Everyone laughed and Holly shot back at Sam. "What are you even doing at out table? I don't remember inviting you."

Sam pointed at the food. "Pizza."

"You are such a guy," Traci said laughing.

Sam took a huge bite out of his slice. "Thank you."

Holly arrived at 15 the next morning and changed into her uniform before heading to her desk. Dov and Gail were standing by Holly's desk. Chris was working at his computer but looked up when Holly walked up.

"Holly, we need to talk to you," Dov said.

Holly sighed. "Okay look, Gail, I know what happened. Dov kissed you. You didn't do anything. I get it, he's hot. Honestly I'm not even upset with you okay." She hugged Gail.

"I'm so sorry Holly," Gail said when Holly pulled away.

"I know, but thank you. Now Dov, I know you were high, but you still kissed another woman."

"But I…"

Holly held up a hand to stop him. "You kissed another woman, but we both know we were tanking before this. It doesn't make it right, but it does mean that one I day I will forgive you. However, that day is not today."

Holly walked over to her desk signifying the conversation was over.

Best was sitting at his desk doing his paperwork. All units were out on patrol by now. A knock on the door make him look up. "Mrs. Carpenter?"

The woman had a smug look on her face. "Frank Best." She just glared at him.

"What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me again how sorry you are."

"Mrs. Carpenter," Best sighed. "What happened to your son was unfortunate. He pulled a gun on a cop, and I did what I am trained to do. I am sorry for your loss."

"No you're not." She put her hand in her purse. "You're not sorry, but you will be." She pulled a gun out of her purse and shot Best in the stomach. Then she ran out of the building firing three more times on her way.

Jerry and Luke were interviewing a suspect in interview 1. Jerry was walking around the room while Luke was sitting at the table with the suspect.

The first shot rang out and everyone froze.

"Was that…," Luke asked.

Two more shots had them out the door. By the time they reached the main area, another shot had been fired but there wasn't anyone in sight.

Luke started running towards the lobby and the front doors. He called to Jerry over this shoulder. "Get everyone back here now!"

Holly had been partnered with Gail for patrol. Obviously Best was playing some sort of sick joke. The two were silent, at a loss of what to say to each other.

"I'm glad this isn't awkward," Gail said to break the ice.

"It would be a lot more awkward if I was pissed at you."

"Good thing you're not," Gail said in a way that revealed that she still wasn't convinced that Holly didn't want to murder her in her sleep.

"Good thing."

The radio crackled. "Shots fired. Repeat, shots fired. 1100 Cranston Street. All units respond."

Holly grabbed the radio. "That's 15," she yelled at Gail. "15 O 4 responding. We're two blocks away."

Gail flipped the lights. "15 O 4, you'll be the first to the scene," came the voice on the radio.

Gail stopped the car and Holly was out and running before she could take the keys out. "Holly," she yelled after the woman.

Holly was almost to the doors when Luke stepped into her path. "Holly."

"Luke, I need to get inside."

"No, you need to wait for backup. Jerry's securing the building."

"What, alone? No, I'm going in." She went to go around him but he stopped her again.

"Holly, no! Wait for back up."

"Luke, either come with me or get the hell out of my way."

Holly passed Luke and he turned to follow her.

Inside they found the receptionist behind the counter. She had been hit in the head with a bullet.

Holly looked up at Best's office and yelled to Luke. "Luke, get an ambulance here now!"

Holly sprinted up the stairs with Luke at her heels. Best was on the floor barely breathing. Holly kneeled down and applied pressure to the wound. "Stay with me Frank. You've got to stay with me."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! I promise the full story on Best's relationship to the woman and mentioned boy will be fully explained in an upcoming chapter. PLEASE review!~S~**


	4. Focus on the Job

**A/N: I know it has been a really long time since I updated but I have chapter 4 and 5 written. 5 will be posted as soon as I finish typing it! Hope you enjoy chapter 4! ~S~**

The waiting room for the ER was relatively empty except for the dozens of officers from 15. Holly had stayed with Best in the ambulance and all the other units followed behind, sirens wailing.

The doctors wheeled Best into surgery and the cops were stopped at the doors. They weren't permitted in the surgery room.

Sam was the first to speak. "There's nothing we can do now anyway," he said to the group. "Let's get some coffee while we wait."

Oliver followed him down the hall. "And some snacks."

Chris turned to Holly who was staring at her hands. They were covered in Best's dried blood. "I'll get us some coffee, why don't you go clean up."

"Yeah okay, thanks Chris." She headed to the restroom and scrubbed her hands until they were way past clean. She returned to the waiting room and took her coffee from Chris before dropping into the chair between him and Andy. "What about the other two victims," she asked.

"One DOA, the other ICU," Luke said from the other side of the room.

"Who?"

"Jake from tech was the DOA, Judy from admin is ICU."

"Damnit," Holly said defeatedly.

After what seemed like days, the surgeon walked out the door. Everyone stood up. "He's stable. The bullet went straight through. He's going to be in a lot of pain but he's going to live."

All the cops breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see him?" Sam asked.

"He's asleep. Three of you are permitted to stay with him until he wakes up." He turned to go but stopped. "Which one of you is the young lady who rode in with him?" Holly raised her hand a little. "Stopping the blood flow like you did just might have saved his life. Nice work officer." He walked away.

Sam took charge. "Okay Holly, Diaz, and Callaghan stay here. Find out what he knows. The rest of us should get back to 15."

Holly and the guys headed into Best's room to wait. He was hooked up to multiple machines that filled the silence with incessant beeping. Holly took the only chair while the guys leaned on the window sill.

When Best woke up at a quarter after three, Holly had read every magazine in the room. She pretty much knew every detail about each celebrity's life.

"McNally?" Best's voice was scratchy and he was having trouble breathing.

The three cops were by his bed in an instant.

"How you feeling buddy," Luke asked.

"Like I've been shot," Best replied grinning and closing his eyes again.

"Sir, did you see who did this to you," Holly asked.

"Sarah… Sarah Carpenter," he said without opening his eyes. He slipped back into unconsciousness.

The doctor came into the room. "Has he woken up yet?"

"He just fell back asleep," Holly said.

"It will be like that for the rest of the day. Go on home. I'll have the nurses call you if anything changes."

Twenty minutes later they were on their way back to 15.

When the three walked in, people were very busy. CSU was going over the scene and cops were trying to work and stay out of their way.

Jerry spotted Luke and waved him over.

Luke turned to Chris and Holly. "I have a few things to go over with Jerry. You two start working on that name."

They walked over to Holly's desk. She pulled up the internet and typed in Sarah Carpenter. The first few hits were for carpenters as a profession. "This internet is so easy," she said sarcastically.

Chris walked to his desk and they both worked through the hits.

Thirty minutes later Holly spoke up. "Listen to this. Charles Carpenter, known as Charlie to his friends, was shot and killed Tuesday evening during and altercation with local authorities," she read. "Carpenter held up a convenience store at gunpoint, one he stole from his father who was currently serving time in prison. Charles is survived by this father Charles Carpenter Senior and his mother… Sarah Carpenter."

"What division?" Chris asked standing over her desk again.

Holly pulled up their electronic files that liked all police headquarters in Toronto. She typed in Charles Carpenter and it brought up the reports.

"15," Holly said.

"Holly, look at the name of the officer involved."

**Frank Best**

"I think we just found our motive," Holly said printing the report.

Holly and Chris barged into Luke's office, interrupting Jerry midsentence. "You know, typically people knock, wait for a response, and then enter," Jerry said annoyed.

"When have I ever been typical Jerry?" Holly asked.

Jerry started to retort but stopped. "That's a good point."

"Alright then," she said turning back to Luke. "We got a hit."

Luke held out his hand. "What do you have for me?"

Holly handed him the file and he started reading while she talked. Jerry walked over and read over Luke's shoulder. "Sarah Carpenter's son was killed two years ago when he pulled a gun on a cop."

"She blames the police for the kid's death and she snaps," Luke said nodding.

"Check the name of the cop involved," Chris added.

Jerry and Luke looked up at Holly and Chris before turning the page. "Frank," Luke said closing the file.

Jerry pulled out his phone. "Run the name and get her address. Take Peck and Shaw with you and bring her in." He walked out the door.

Luke pulled up the address and wrote it on a slip of paper. "Go get her," he said handing it to Holly.

Chris and Holly went back to the bullpen. Gail was working at her computer and Oliver was eating a sandwich at his desk.

"Gail, Shaw, you're coming with us to bring in the shooter," Chris said.

"But… but my sandwich," Oliver said sadly.

"Leave it man, we've got to go."

"I just can't do it Diaz," Oliver said seriously.

Holly spun around. "Oh my god! Put the god damn sandwich down or go get another senior officer who can focus on this case, not his stomach."

Oliver just stared at her dumbfounded. He'd never seen her yell at him like that before.

"I'll drive," Gail said rolling her eyes.

"Thank you," Oliver said pointing at Gail with his sandwich but looking at Holly. "Consideration, it's all I'm saying. Respect the sandwich."

Holly groaned and walked to the car, the other three followed behind her.

The police cruisers pulled up to the curb in front of a cute little house across town. Chris turned off the car and he and Holly got out. Gail and Oliver were standing beside their cruiser, Oliver still eating.

"How do you want to go about this?" Holly asked.

"Jerry called, he said to break it down," Gail said.

The two women looked at Oliver. "Not me, I've got a bad back," he said taking another bite.

"You got this," Holly asked Chris.

"Yeah," he said pulling his gun.

Holly took Oliver's sandwich out of his hands and threw it in the street.

"What the hell McNally?"

"Get your gun," she hissed.

"You owe me another sandwich," he said pulling his gun.

They made their way to the front door. Chris kicked the door in and Holly went in right behind him. The cops took in the scene in front of them.

"Dammit," Gail said defeated.


	5. A Break in the Case

Holly reached for her radio. "We are gonna need a crime scene unit." Covering the wall were newspaper articles talking about Charlie's crime and death. In the articles that included Frank's name, it was circled in red ink over and over again.

"You guys, we've got another body," Oliver called from the kitchen.

Holly and Chris followed the senior officer's voice to find a young female's body lying on the kitchen floor. A bullet had gone through her head.

"I thought the old lady lived alone?" Gail asked reentering the room.

"That's what our records indicated," Chris said staring at the dead woman.

Holly moved across the room to where a purse was sitting on the counter. She pulled out a wallet to look at the ID. "Elena Garcia, 25." She continued pulling things out of the purse and putting them on the counter.

They heard the CSU arrive and Chris went out to greet them and fill them in on what they had found.

Holly pulled out a small toy truck and then a pacifier. "Guys, this woman had a kid."

"How do you know?" Gail asked.

"How many women do you know that carry kids toys and pacifiers in their purse for fun?"

The CSU's leader came into the room with Chris on his heels. "Guys I'm going to need you to clear out of the room and let us do our jobs."

Holly wrote down the women's information before exiting the house to call Andy.

"We need a run on an Elena Garcia. DOB 8/25/1988," she said into her phone.

"Got it," Andy said and Holly could hear her hitting her keyboard. "Elena Garcia lives at 359 Briarwood Lane. She has twelve unpaid parking and speeding tickets."

"Does it say anything about children?"

"One son, an Edward Garcia, two years old."

"Thanks Andy," Holly said hanging up. She turned to Oliver, Gail, and Chris. "The woman has a two year old named Edward. We got an address."

"Okay, Peck and I will finish up here. You two head over to the woman's house and see if the kid is there. Talk to some of the neighbors and see if they know the connection between Sarah Carpenter and this woman," Oliver ordered.

"I'll drive," Chris said walking to the squad car.

"Of course you will," Holly said smiling.

Chris and Holly knocked on the door of the woman's address and looked in the windows. "Nobody home," Chris said after a few minutes.

"That might have something to do with the fact that the resident was found dead at another location across town," Holly said grimly.

"No sign of the child," Chris said looking into more windows.

Suddenly the next door neighbor came around the corner of the house to take the trash out.

"Excuse me ma'am," Holly said walking over to her. "Do you know the woman who lives here?"

"Elena? Nice girl. Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"We aren't sure yet. Do you know her son, Edward?"

"Eddy? He's the cutest little thing you've ever seen. I watch him sometimes when Elena has to work."

"Do you know where he could be right now?"

The woman gave Holly a strange look. "Probably with Elena…"

"Ma'am, Elena's body was discovered at a residence across town," Chris said joining the conversation.

The woman recoiled in shock. "Elena's dead?!"

"Ma'am, if you have any idea where Eddy could be…" Holly said trying to coax information out of her.

"No, Elena didn't have any family. I watched Eddy when she had to work. However, I have noticed a woman around recently."

"How recently?" Chris asked.

"The last two weeks I think."

"What did this woman look like?" he asked pulling out his notebook.

"Tall, brunette, slightly heavy."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Holly asked.

"Yesterday, she seemed mad when she left. Got in her car and sped off."

"What time was this?"

"About two."

"Did you see her again after that yesterday?"

"No, I went into work."

Chris closed his notebook. "Thank you ma'am."

The woman nodded and the officers walked back to their car.

"So Sarah knew Elena and knew about Eddy. The woman said she seemed upset when she left. But why did Elena's body turn up all the way across town in Sarah's place?" Chris recapped.

"I don't know but I have a feeling this is a lot deeper than it seems."

Back at the station Andy, Luke, Sam, and Dov were crowded around a computer screen researching Sarah Carpenter and Charlie's case.

Holly and Chris walked in and relayed the information they received from the neighbor. Shortly after, Oliver and Gail returned with little news to report other than that the woman seemed to have been dead for several hours and the gun was found in the dumpster out back.

"Why was Sarah at Elena's house yesterday? And why did Elena end up at Sarah's house today?" Luke asked rhetorically.

"We have got to find this kid," Holly said. "I wish we had a picture of him to distribute."

"CSU took the purse with them when they cleared the scene. Don't mommies usually keep obnoxious kid photos in their wallets?" Gail asked.

Luke picked up the phone and dialed. "Pine it's Callaghan. The purse of the victim you just brought in. Could you check to see if there are any photos of young boys inside. He would be about two." The line was quite for a moment. "Great fax it over."

Suddenly the fax machine came to life and spit out a photo of a young boy. The officers passed it around so they could all get a good look.

"Okay, let's get the boy's picture out to all law enforcement and media outlets. Someone's seen this kid in the last few hours." Luke and the others started to leave when Holly called them back.

"Guys hold up." She held the boy's picture up to one of Charlie from the case files. "Charlie is Eddy's father."

"How did we miss that?" Sam asked.

Luke took the two pictures and examined them more carefully. "This just became a family case."

"That means Eddy is probably with Sarah." Oliver had disappeared and reappeared with a bag of chips.

"A killer with a baby, great…" Gail said sarcastically.

"Andy, call the lab and have them run DNA scans against Charlie and Eddy. We should still have the evidence from Charlie's case." She picked up the phone and started talking.

The phone besides Oliver rang. Everyone waited as he talked to the person on the other end. When he hung up he turned to the group. "That was the lab. They found two sets of prints on the gun."

Everyone's face fell.


End file.
